


Don't Say Anything

by Arisprite



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Episode 7, Garage scene, I'm a wreak you guys i haven't been this messed up bc of anime in forever, M/M, Missing Scene, Nothing much, Short, slight angst but only bc the scene was angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: So Victor doesn't. 
Or immediately after Yuri's break down, Victor says nothing. Yuri appreciates it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have to leave for work like right now, but I wanted to post this, because I just can't with this show anymore you guys! I was fine. I was fine!

“You don’t have to say anything, just stand by me!” 

 

Yuri’s heartfelt words squeezed the breath from Victor’s lungs; he couldn’t have said anything if he tried. In front of him, Yuri was still crying hard, with his fists clenched at his sides. Victor stared at him, still feeling that awful helplessness. Yuri’s pain was agony to watch, and Victor had no idea what to do. So, he decided to do what Yuri had told him. 

 

Keeping his mouth shut firmly, he reached out slowly, making sure that Yuri saw him, even if it was through his tears, and offered a hug. Yuri choked a little, and then fell forward, letting Victor support his weight. His back was shaking, and Victor clutched at it, holding him tight. If this was all he could do, if he could only support Yuri while this storm blew through him, then by god he’d do it. 

 

Yuri cried into his shoulder for another minute or so, but finally, it seemed the tears were tapering off. Victor didn’t move until Yuri pulled back, and wiped at his face. His eyes were red, and the light make up he’d been wearing to counter the stage lights was gone, but he’d be fine with his dark lashes. He was still lovely, Victor thought, even in the midst of sobs. 

 

Victor still didn’t say anything but tried to show his support with his gaze, while pushing down that fear he still held - that Yuri could fail, and then that Yuri would be so demoralized by it that he’d shatter completely and that there would be nothing that Victor could do. Yuri was pulling himself back together, though, more calm than he’d been all day, rather than vibrating with anxiety. He took a breath, and scrubbed at his face once more, before straightening and looking at Victor. His eyes held a knowing gratitude. He knew why Victor hadn’t spoken since his outburst, and Victor was glad he wasn’t being misinterpreted. He nodded, slightly. 

 

“I’m ready,” Yuri said, his voice rough but calm. 

 

Victor nodded, and followed Yuri up the stairs from the garage, and to the arena.


End file.
